Moments of a New Generation
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Part III of the Battleship Series, 20 years after Battleship: SHIELD and Codename: Battleship. With Ward and Skye now running the Bus, their oldest flying it, Tory Fitz-Simmons as their engineer-physician, and two rookie agents that make Skye look like she was professional, they have a hard task of keeping order. Collection of moments of a new generation on the Bus.
1. Together Again

Moments of a New Generation

Spoilers: All AoS episodes of course as they may be referenced. **Read Battleship: SHIELD and Codename: Battleship or you will be lost!**

Disclaimer: I own most of the current characters unless they are found in the Marvel universe, then they are NOT mine.

* * *

The sound of groans attached Grant Ward to the balcony in the cargo bay, he looked down to see Matthew Arnold and Lena Mage kicking the crap out of each other. His wife sat on the stairs on her new laptop just ignoring them and he knew it was for good reason, the agents were competitive and if they put each other in the Med Bay for a few hours it meant she didn't have to deal with their crap.

"You'd think they'd learn." He walked down the steps and sat on the step behind her.

"They'll learn when I let Hill lecture them." Skye let her attention float from him back to her laptop. The thing was almost twenty-five old but she kept it in working order and despite there being newer models available, it'd take an army to pry the laptop from her hand. Not that anyone would want to test said hands.

The sound of soft footsteps made them both turn to see their oldest daughter standing on the upper steps. "We'll land in about fifteen, Phoebe is already waiting on the tarmac with Tory."

"Tory? She's finished her training already?"

"Apparently the oldest Fitzsimmons is prepared to do field work." Naomi smiled and looked over at the two fighting. "You'd think they'd learn by now."

* * *

Naomi was gone as quickly as she came, she was still quiet after nearly twenty years and was as silent as the Calvary if not more so. Enemies often didn't know what hit them till they turned to see her with a weapon pointed at their face. Despite wanting Naomi to be more than a SHIELD agent, the girl had grown so used to the life she decided she couldn't do anything but be one. Her Kree heritage seemed to afford her some near longevity as she still looked twenty at the agent of thirty.

"Tory is nineteen," Ward shook his head and sighed. "How'd she managed to finish at the academy by nineteen?"

Skye shut the laptop and smiled, turning to sit against the railing to look at her husband. "She's the daughter of Fitzsimmons, two geniuses have a kid together and you expect the kid to be normal? Besides, Tory is responsible and adheres to rules, it's the twins you should be worried about. Philippa and Nicolette are anything but rule followers, remember the Helicarrier incident when they were five?"

He nodded with a serious look on his face, "something I don't want to think about, Hill banished Fitzsimmons and any relation of their gene pool from ever being on the carrier again. I still don't know how they managed to rig that jello bomb without anyone noticing."

"Remember Hill's face when she walked into the lab and it fell on her?" Skye laughed and clasped her hands together, "priceless and completely stunned."

"It's still referred to as 'The Incident' nearly seven years later."

* * *

The plane landed with the grace only 'Melly' could have bestowed on Naomi after hours of lessons. Naomi was so good no one had to be sitting down during take offs, a feat even May was impressed with. When the ramp was lowered they found Tory Fitzsimmons and their daughter waiting. Phoebe Atta Ward looked like a mix of her mother and father, no clear distinction between features and she looked ready to leave after completing her required education in Operations.

Skye moved over and hugged Phoebe, who instantly hugged her mother back. "Hi Mom."

"You grew another few inches." Skye looked up at her daughter's face, she had her father's height. "You're as tall as your dad now."

"Better aim at the enemy." Ward smirked and hugged his daughter, "what was your graduating prank?"

Pushing her hair back Phoebe chuckled, "you really don't want to know."

"She hacked her way into Director Mason's quarters, stole her nightdress and used a knife to pin it to the top of the flag pole." Tory chuckled, "Over all it was the best prank at the Academy. At least from what I understand, Sci-Tech's best prank was rather boring. Kelly Wen managed to clone a cow and then place it in a stasis field on a floating board in the swimming pool."

"Seriously Mage I'm going to kick your ass!" They all turned to see Mage handing over Arnold as he lay on his back.

"Looks like I kicked yours, now you've learned." Mage took a few steps back and turned to see Tory and Phoebe. "So now both Wards are in the house, I hear you're good or so word has it." She held out her hand and Phoebe smirked at the limb. "What, are you too good to shake my hand?"

"Oh dear." Tory gulped and Phoebe just snorted before moving over to Arnold, she bent over and offered her hand.

He took her hand and stood, looking at her as she pushed her hair out of her face. "Hi…" he smiled and held out his hand, "Matt Arnold."

"Phoebe Ward, their kid." She smiled before turning to leave, pausing long enough to look over her shoulder. "Let me know if you want to learn how to really kick someone's ass, I'm the daughter of the Battleship, I know a thing or two."

"I will." He watched her go and she bounded upstairs, yelling Naomi's name as she did. "Damn," he spoke until he saw Ward's set jaw, "I mean…uh, I mean…"

Skye laughed and pushed Ward towards the stairs, "leave the kid alone before he wets himself."

"He better keep his eyes off my daughter, especially on this plane or he'll find himself falling fall without a parachute." Ward mumbled and Skye nodded.

"Uh huh, just keep walking honey."

Tory laughed and made her way over to the lab, nudging Arnold as she did. "You should sleep with one eye open if you know what's best for you."

* * *

Later on in the evening over dinner Tory and Phoebe were telling stories about their times at their respective academies. Both happy to have Skye's cooking once again after years of academy food.

"Sif visited me a couple of weeks ago while she was on Earth," Phoebe grabbed a roll from the middle of the table. "I had so many strange looks when she bowed before me and did her usual montage. I had to pull her up and find clothes for her because Asgardian armor just doesn't work there. I think she likes jeans and polos now, she said she'd be asking Jane for some when she heads to New York."

Skye chuckled, "yeah we had to tell her where you were. What did your grandfather give you for your birthday?" She took a sip of her wine and Phoebe held out her wrist to show her gold bracelet. "Oh a rune bracelet, Noami got one on her twentieth birthday too. Where'd you put yours?"

"In my safe, it's not practical for close combat." Noami took Phoebe's arm and looked at the bracelet. "Have you figured out what it says yet?"

"No, I had to call Astrid to find out. She said it was my name and title so I guess it's just like yours."

Mage looked up and shook her head, "why would some Asgardian be visiting you?"

"You mean you don't know?" Phoebe looked between her and her parents. "You didn't tell her?"

"It's irrelevant Phoebe." Ward shook his head as he put down his fork. "When Thor took your mother's place, we just became relatives."

Phoebe shook her head, "what if Thor died? You do realize that if he dies in some freak accident the Avengers take part in everything reverts back to you, right?"

"Technically it falls to Astrid." Skye looked her daughter in the eyes. "I'm perfectly fine here, I don't need the universe to be happy."

* * *

"What is going on?"

Tory smiled, "Aunt Skye is the daughter of Hoenir, King of Asgard and twenty something years ago Thor took her place so she could defend Earth. So if you want to get technical, she's Princess of Asgard, they all are."

"Victoria Fitz-Simmons." Ward looked at her, "you're never too old for me to ground you. I told you it was irrelevant and that means to drop it."

"Confusion doesn't sit well in teams though Uncle Grant."

Naomi chuckled and looked at everyone, "it's good to have everyone home again." She looked at Arnold, "pass the burgers."

"Get them yourself." He shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth as she leaned over to get the burgers.

* * *

A/N: By popular demand I decided to follow up the two stories with moments of the new generation.

Next a workout leads to accidental bodily harm and a very unsympathetic Ward.

**Please read and review...**


	2. Boy Trouble

Moments of a New Generation

Spoilers: All AoS episodes of course as they may be referenced. **Read Battleship: SHIELD and Codename: Battleship or you will be lost!**

Disclaimer: I own most of the current characters unless they are found in the Marvel universe, then they are NOT mine.

* * *

Tory Fitz-Simmons found her aunt looking at the clothes online and sat down beside her. Despite shopping in towns for groceries and oddities, Skye Ward was known for her online shopping in regards to clothes. She didn't go on shopping sprees or spend outrageous amounts but she tended to find things she knew she'd need or wear during the year and buy them around her birthday, rather she'd hand a list to Ward and he'd give her his credit card.

"You know Phoebe and Matt are training downstairs and it looks like it's getting rather violent. I do hope Phoebe doesn't unleash her magic on him by accident."

Skye looked at her niece, "did she ever do it during training at the Academy?"

"No but she was never unsupervised, at least from what I was told." Tory leaned back and looked at the ceiling, "but then again she's never been distracted. I think she likes Matt, like really likes. She looked like she'd murder Agent Mage when she kicked Matt yesterday for telling a joke."

* * *

Thinking about it for a moment, Skye shut her computer down and headed down to the cargo bay. She found her daughter training Arnold in complex combat moves, the usual determination that had practically been born in her daughter's eyes wasn't there. It seemed that Phoebe was actually distracted and Skye saw her look at Arnold with a smile and bright eyes.

"I can feel you starring at me." Skye turned to see her husband and he moved over to stand beside her. "She's taken with him."

Ward's jaw set and he folded his arms, "she'll get over it and he'll learn to keep his hands to himself if he doesn't want a one way ticket out of this plane."

Wrapping her arm around his, she leaned her head against his shoulder. "You just don't want the idea of Phoebe growing up, you want her to be your little girl forever." Skye watched her husband's face as she spoke. "You let Naomi grow up so why can't you let Phoebe?"

"Naomi has some sense of normalcy, Phoebe doesn't." Ward looked down at Skye, "she inherited Asgardian magic from you. I don't want her hurting herself by expecting someone to accept her only to see her as not normal."

"TORY!" They looked down to see Phoebe on the ground with Matt, he was doubled over and holding himself. Tory seemed to fly past them down to the floor and over to the two. "I accidently kicked him too hard."

"Where did she kick you?" Tory bent down to help Matt up and they all saw him holding his crotch. "Oh, I see. Well let's get you some ice and let you lay down."

Ward chuckled and shook his head, "serves him right."

"Grant Ward!" Skye slapped his arm and he moved into the plane with Skye following. "Your daughter's first crush and you can't even have a little bit of pity for the boy?"

Ward shook his head, "none, he should know better than to take on the daughter of the famous Battleship. He also should take this as a lesson not to get anywhere near my daughter."

* * *

Sitting around the table for dinner, Tory and Skye talked about the senior agent's recent clothing choices. If anything, Tory had gained her sense of fashion from her mother and often tried to supply it to Skye and Phoebe. Ward seemed to glare at Arnold the whole evening despite the fact the younger agent was in a lot of pain.

"So what happened to you exactly?" Mage looked at her co-rookie, "slip on the stairs?"

"Phoebe kicked him in the nuts!" Naomi was the one to blurt it out, she seemed to gain May's bluntness after hours spent with the pilot.

Mage cracked up laughing, "oh man, I didn't think you were stupid enough not to wear a cup when going up against her."

"It was an accident." Phoebe grimaced, "I am really sorry Matt."

Tory seemed to diverge onto the conversation, "he'll be fine once the swelling and bruising goes down. Apparently Phoebe caused a majority more bruising and swelling than normal due to the angle and force of her kick."

"I bet you learned didn't you?" Ward stared at Arnold and the agent looked up at him. "Stay away from my daughters and we won't have a problem. Next time it'll be a kick to your ass as you find yourself midair."

"Grant Douglas Ward!" Skye slapped his chest and stared at him, "are you trying to scare the crap out of him. Ignore him Matt, he can't seem to realize that his daughters are grown up."

* * *

Arnold looked at them all, "may I be excused? I think I'm going to go lie down with a few ice packs."

He stood and left, walking strangely as he went. Phoebe's face looked horrified and she looked at her father. "I feel horrible for what I did and all you can do is go all daddy-dearest on him. I should kick you in the groin and let you see how it feels. I'm pretty sure at this rate Mom would let me."

"I'm just trying…"

"To ruin my life!" Phoebe stood up and shook her head at her father. "Newsflash Dad, I'm not thirteen anymore. I'm twenty and I'm a SHIELD agent so while I requested to be back on the Bus, I could request any assignment I wanted. Stop acting like I'm a kid, at this rate I'd have better luck in Asgard finding someone and I'm only a quarter Asgardian which makes it really hard!"

She stormed off and Skye looked at Ward, "do you have anything to say?"

He shrugged and looked at Mage, "pass the butter."

"Unbelievable!" Skye groaned and looked back at her food. "I'm married to an asshole and possibly for eternity."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, couldn't help myself at writing a unsympathetic Ward and having Phoebe pissed off at him.

Next we see a moment where the team has fun at Skye's expense when they track down a hack to Miles' son(why not, right?).

**Please read and review...**


	3. Blast from the Past

Moments of a New Generation

Spoilers: All AoS episodes of course as they may be referenced. **Read Battleship: SHIELD and Codename: Battleship or you will be lost!**

Disclaimer: I own most of the current characters unless they are found in the Marvel universe, then they are NOT mine.

* * *

Skye found herself enjoying a short moment of peace with her husband since there hadn't been peace since Phoebe and Tory had come onboard. It was Sunday and without a mission it meant downtime so everyone was allowed to do what they wanted within reason. No training or missions or nothing work related, at least in everyone's case except Naomi or Tory since they wouldn't do anything other than fly or science.

"It's been years since I've seen you this relaxed." Ward nuzzled her neck as he laid behind her in bed, cuddling her close. A lazy morning in bed was exactly what they'd needed to reconnect after months of not being able to. Despite what everyone believed, their relationship required just as much work as everyone else put into theirs and there were times even in their twenty year marriage that they went without speaking for a while, much to the team's annoyance. "What are you thinking about?"

She smiled as she rolled onto her back, looking at her husband. It amazed her that he hadn't aged a single day since she'd resurrected him the first time. The list of scars grew but he hadn't aged and while she knew it was due to her Asgardian magic, it didn't cease to amaze her he was still as good looking as when they'd met. "Thinking about the fact the kids are busy and I'm in bed with this really hot guy who adores me." Running her hand down his chest, she watched him smirk and pull her hand away as he kissed her. Pushing her back into the bed, he towered over her as he trailed kisses down her throat. "Oh God…"

* * *

A bang on the door made them pause and it was followed by another bang and Phoebe's voice through the wood. "Someone tried to hack SHIELD, we're being sent in so hurry up and get out here." She seemed to pause before speaking again, "fully dressed, the knowledge of walking in on you once when I was seven was enough to scar me already. I don't need to go blind by you guys being indecent and showing me everything again. Meeting in ten so hurry up!"

Ward sighed and pulled back to look at her, "why did we let her get assigned here?"

"Because you wanted all the kids under one roof." Skye smirked and pulled his face down to kiss him gently before letting him go. "Just think, if we have another one it will be the same except for another eighteen plus years."

"Maybe suggesting another kid was a bad idea."

"Uh huh," Skye moved from the bed and started getting dressed, "you say that now but either girl is going to do something and you're going to give me that look of 'another baby please' a second later. Just remember that I'm the one that carries the kid and pushes it from my vagina in the birthing process so in the end, I decide whether we have another kid."

He moved over to her and pulled her close, "you know you want another baby. I see you looking at the girls and then you mention something they did when they were younger." Kissing her shoulder he smirked, "besides, adding a little boy would be perfect."

Skye turned with wide eyes and looked at him, "you mean a disaster. Grant think about mixing your rage with my ability to get into trouble and add in the fact that he would be on the bus with a scientist and two sisters who would want to give him anything he wanted." She saw his smirk drop at the thought of all that. "No boys, we're never having boys. We had Theo for a short time but its best that no boy comes out of this womb ever!"

* * *

Getting to the meeting they found Phoebe already doing work on the computer to trace the hack as the rookies watched and Tory stood silently beside Naomi. Ward and Skye stood beside their oldest daughter and waited for someone to speak. Finally the youngest of the Ward sisters spoke as she looked up at them.

"I found the hack," indicating the map on the big screen she zeroed-in on an apartment complex in the middle of Los Angeles. "Apartment 24C, registered to a Bryant Lydon." With the name a picture appeared as well as background information. "No arrests or criminal record but his father, Miles Lydon was affiliated with the ex-information hacktavist group Rising Time close to 20 years ago, even popped up on SHIELD's radar for assisting Centipede in gaining information."

Skye shook her head and looked at Ward, "something always nagged me that he went away too quietly."

Naomi was the one to raise the question, "were you the agent that caught Lydon?"

Ward chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck before looking at his wife. "You could say she was, after all she led us to him and was there for the interrogation."

"See, I always suspected you were jealous because you never are that snippy, ever!" Pointing at Ward, Skye narrowed her eyes and watched him smirk. "Oh go ahead because I know you're dying to spill everything to the kids."

He put his hands up, "I'm not opening that question and answer session. Besides, you're the one who had a hand in exposing him not me," a spark in his eyes made Skye narrow hers. "In more ways than one it seems."

"Anyone want to expand more on this?" Mage looked at them, "there is definitely more to the story considering that conversation."

Skye looked at the kids, "SHIELD grabbed me from the Rising Tide and Miles Lydon used to be my boyfriend/co-hacker when I was involved in the organization." She shook her head, "your father caught me undressed with him once but that was long before we got together. If it helps, Miles betrayed me not long after I started working for SHIELD for a million dollars."

"So your ex-boyfriend from like 20 years ago who worked against SHIELD now has a son who tried to hack SHIELD?" Phoebe smirked and looked at Naomi, who seemed to share her look. "I so want to grab this guy and as a dozen questions about his father."

The co-leader of the team put her hand on her face and shook her head, "this is a disaster, I should have never woken up this morning."

"This is actually priceless Mom." Naomi looked at her mother, "absolutely priceless and at least Dad agrees with us on it."

"They have a point Angel, it is priceless."

* * *

Skye found herself starring at the main computer screen as Phoebe and Arnold pulled Bryant Lydon into the interrogation room. Ward moved to stand beside her and leaned back against the table, a lot more relaxed than 20 years before. She looked to the side to see him starring at the screen interested at the kid who was actually just 16 years old.

"Unfortunately due to his age, SHIELD regulations require us to contact his parents." Ward looked at her, "I'll have Naomi do it, we can't risk exposing ourselves because we haven't aged as is expected over time."

"Naomi needs to use my last name because we can't risk your name being spoken." Skye looked at him, "Miles will remember you and probably take the conversation to you and eventually me. You know how Naomi is, she maybe like May in some aspects but she also more of a people person. Our family is something she enjoys talking about, no matter how mundane the conversation is."

Ward nodded, "she's already introduced herself as Ward to the kid, she can't change her name and make it believable."

"Then we might be exposed and despite his inability to stay out of hacking, he is trustworthy to keep a secret as we found out." She folded her arms, "so if we are, he won't say anything."

"That was nearly 20 years ago, we don't know what he'll do now that we have his son." Ward put a hand to his mouth as his elbow rested on his other arm. "Like you said, Naomi practically inherited May's patience with all that time spent in the cockpit so she'll be able to handle any temper he throws at her."

* * *

Temper was the last thing they had to worry about, hearing over the comm as Naomi escorted Bryant Lydon home. Miles Lydon seemed to be enraged when a SHIELD agent showed up with his son in tow, explaining that the boy had tried to hack their system and was caught by a security net. He'd practically yanked the boy inside and slammed the door in Naomi's face, leaving the agent in the hallway.

Skye knew she'd have to go in because past experience told her that Miles would move location and start all over again. Next time Bryant was caught there was little doubt that he'd end up in jail or worse, she wouldn't have that on her conscious. So she agreed to meet Naomi at the apartment complex, thankful for the umpteenth time that they were not biologically related despite Naomi being her daughter. If she and Phoebe had shown up together, they looked enough alike that there was little doubt she was Phoebe's mother.

Knocking on the door to the apartment, it flew open and Miles looked about ready to yell till he saw her. Blinking a few times he looked behind her to see Naomi before looking back at her as if trying to figure out if she was really there. "Skye?"

"Hi Miles, it's been about 20 years." She turned to look at Naomi, "I heard you gave Agent Ward some issues when she brought your son home after he was caught in the security net I created." Naomi moved to stand beside her, "I'd like to talk to you about your son's actions and the consequences that result in them. If we fail to talk I'll be forced to hand you over to police for violating security of a government entity. That carries a maximum of 15 years per legal arrangements made when SHIELD was recreated. The fact your son is a juvenile will not count in matters when you are charged."

He opened the door and let them in, "you haven't aged a day but your loyalty has changed. You used to be against SHIELD and now you're…"

"Set to be the next director." Naomi spoke as she looked around the apartment visually. "She'll be in the running when the current director either expires or retires, hard to say which will happen first."

Skye looked at Naomi and the pilot shrugged at her, the former hacker turned to her ex-boyfriend who was staring at her. "You haven't aged a day in 20 years."

"Good genes," she looked down the small hallway by the kitchen. "Can you please bring Bryant out here?"

* * *

The boy emerged minutes later and looked at Skye, "who are you?"

"Agent Skye Zale, I created the security net that caught you and I have come to inform your father that if your actions aren't addressed that you and your father both will face imprisonment of 15 years. So unless you want to spend half your life behind bars I think we should talk." She looked between them both, "I've spoken to my director and we have an offer prepared to deal with this issue and trust me when I say that the only reason this offer exists is because it would take a person that is highly skilled in CS to pull off what your son did."

Naomi shook her head, "you're not seriously saying Hill agreed to the…"

"Your son has the opportunity to hone his skills and learn to use them properly, for the good of the world instead of getting himself nearly thrown in jail. The offer is attendance at SHIELD's Youth Academy, all tuition paid and all benefits that all other students get. At graduation he would only be required to sign a non-disclosure agreement, he wouldn't be required to attend a SHIELD Academy." Meeting Miles' eyes, Skye held her stern gaze. "Let me put it this way, you're lucky this offer exists and I wouldn't turn it down because the next time he attempts to hack anything he'd find himself in more than your bad graces."

Bryant folded his arms, "you want me to attend your stupid academy just so you can make sure I don't try anything."

"Both my daughters have attended SYA and enjoyed it because despite the name you do get more freedom than the usual private school and you learn a lot more. Think about it this way, we teach you how to hack the world legally and teach you skills that could help you later in life." Skye stared at the boy, "believe it or not, the name has helped many students who don't become SHIELD agents to gain high level jobs that start at six figures."

Naomi smirked, "I attended and I learned how to become a pilot of over sixteen different models of aircraft and drive another ten different types of vehicles. I'm now the best pilot at SHIELD, the last one known to SHIELD was Hawkeye so I surpassed an Avenger." The teen's mouth seemed to drop at that.

"Where do I sign?"

* * *

A/N: I couldn't resist adding some humor to this chapter.

Next we see the yearly family reunion.

**Please read and review...**


	4. Author's Note

I apologize to my followers but I am currently at University once again and only able to maintain only 2 stories at a time. I will to my best to get back to this story when possible but I can't say when that will be. It could be a month from now or a year so as of right now it is currently paused. I will not close it or say it is complete.

I once again apologize, I myself would love to finish it but I have no choice but to pause it.


	5. Author Note

To all my followers and readers,

I apologize now but due to personal reasons I am no longer continuing this story. I will not be posting another chapter at any time in the future.

If you wish to adopt this story from me then PM me as I will have certain requirements of the adopter.

FD2008


End file.
